Let Me In
by kyokomisuto
Summary: a poemshot between the meetings of Rukia and Izuru slight IchiRuki wedding proposals and marriage some humor


"Rukia" a voice whispers to the broken girl "Lieutenant Kira" she jumps in alarm nearly shrieking in fear "I'm sorry it was not my intention too scare you" Izuru bows apologetically.

"Lieu..." he interrupts her with a softly spoken "Izuru" Rukia sighs starting over "Izuru why are you here" she asks curiously as he comes to a stop before her "I came too apologize."

"Huh Izuru what are you talking about" she asks confused Izuru holds out a hand to stop Rukia from speaking anymore and before she has a chance too protest he swiftly pulls her into a hug.

"Rukia it's due to my captain that your brother Captain Kuchiki is in the condition he is in and for that I apologize" he speaks quietly into her hair as he continues too hug Rukia despite her small struggling.

Realizing that it was useless to struggle against his hold she gives off a small quiet sigh and let's him continue holding her tightly "Izuru if you want me too forgive you then I do" Rukia speaks up.

"Thank you Rukia" Izuru whispers tightening his hold once then finally releasing Rukia from the hug he had her in for the last several moments he gives her a small smile before walking away.

That was their first meeting Rukia watched as Izuru disappeared around a corner before turning around and walking home proclaiming out loud that she would go visit her brother.

Trust in me.

"Watch out" the voice of Rukia's captain calls out to her she ducks in the nick of time flashstepping away quickly unsheathing her zanpaktou Dance Sode no Shirayuki she yells out.

Some no Mai Tsukishiro she calls out the first dance of her zanpaktou a blinding light pierces the sky momentarily and where the enemy once stood was now encased in ice reaching towards the heavens.

She breathes a small sigh of relief before flashstepping back too her fallen Captains side "Captain Ukitake are you alright" she asks with concern flashing brightly in her wide violet eyes.

Right as he begins too speak they hear a small crack and laughter they turn widened eyes as the ice breaks and shatters the enemy turns mint green eyes on them a maniacal grin on his lips.

A split second later he fires a cero and with no other choice Rukia throws herself in front of her captain protectively clenching her eyes shut instinctively waiting in apprehension for the hit.

When a moment passes and nothing happens she slowly opens her eyes she lets out a breath of relief seeing Izuru standing their with his sword poised to fend off anymore cero's from the enemy.

"Are you alright Rukia, Captain Ukitake" he asks them both in concern "Yes" they answer in unison relaxing their guards a bit seeing as how Izuru was there he could finish the remaining enemy off on his own.

With the final enemy gone Izuru sheathes his zanpaktou once more and walks over too Rukia and Captain Ukitake helping them both up they go through the senkaimon back to Soul Society.

That was their second meeting and as Izuru leads them through the gate he takes hold of Rukia pulling her into a quick hug and whispering the words "trust in me" before letting go as they return too Soul Society.

To not let you fall .

With a month of free time she had gone back to the living world too spend time with Ichigo and her friends where Ichigo confessed to her in front of their friends "Rukia I love you."

Startled by the shocking turn of events she says yes too being his girlfriend not noticing Orihime's crestfallen face as her crush kisses Rukia sweetly on the lips before taking her by the hand and dragging her off.

A week passes by and Rukia spends it blissfully with Ichigo for the first time in over 100 years she was happy and carefree unaware of Orihimes growing resentment and her self-isolation.

2 weeks have gone by and Rukia begins feeling guilty as the once free-spirited and loving Orihime turns bitter her gnawing guilt consumes her until she could no longer take it she finally confronted Ichigo about it.

By the third week they had their first argument "Ichigo why did you choose me and not Orihime" she yelled at him with tears i her eyes it seemed like he wanted to end the argument for all he did was remain silent.

After that they began fighting and arguing all the time their friends noticed the growing tension between the two and tried too keep their distance from the arguing lovers in their minds they thought "it'll pass."

However once the fourth week had hit the tension had grown and not passed as they had thought it would finally Rukia could no longer take it anymore and finally the petite spitfire ended the relationship.

She spent the rest of the week trying to mend her broken friendship with Orihime and by the time it was over the girl was almost back too her normal self that night Rukia decided to return too Soul Society early.

She bid farewell to her friends sending a violet-eyed glare at Ichigo once for good measure before disappearing behind the senkaimon and finally re-entering Soul Society she quickly made her way home.

A few days later Izuru approached her "Are you alright Rukia you don't seem yourself" he asks in his softly spoken voice that was filled with concern for the girl in front of him the girl he had fallen in love with.

He's startled when she suddenly bursts out crying and wobbles unsteadily on her feet concerned he pulls Rukia into him and let's her cry as her sobs become muffled by his uniform he shushes her gently stroking her hair.

When her muffled sobs finally come too a stop she finally tells him what's wrong "It's Ichigo he asked me out and I said yes" Izuru thought his heart was going to shatter he very nearly missed her next words.

"But I broke up with him and now our friendship is ruined" she cries out gripping hold of his uniform tightly and sobbing once more he hugs her gently letting out a small unnoticable sigh of relief.

After few minutes Rukia pulls away wiping her tears she gives Izuru a small smile "thank you Izuru" she says before walking away he watches her go still extremely concerned for her well-being.

For I will always be by your side.

"Hey Izuru what's up with you and little miss Kuchiki" Shuhei Hisagi asks him that night as they sit around the bar ready for a night of drinking the question startles him that he stutters for a moment before blushing.

Shuhei watches in amazement his blonde-haired friend blushes several different shades of red before grinning and busting out in full blown laughter unfortunately Shuhei's laughter draws Renji's attention.

"What's got you laughing Shuhei" Renji asks curiously he watches Shuhei take a deep breath before answering "Izuru here has a little crush on Rukia" he answers it was quiet for a moment until Shuhei begins laughing once more.

It was a different story for Renji his face darkened as anger surged through his body snapping his head in the aforementioned blonds direction watching for a moment as he tries too slowly ince his way out of the bar.

"Izuru get over here" Renji snaps at him 'damn and I was so close' he thought to himself before sighing and making his way back too the bar sitting beside the red-head that seemed determined to glare hiles into his head.

"Is it true" Renji asks seriously narrowing his eyes gulping down his fear Izuru answers as best he could " " his voice quivers a bit in fear he curses himself for being so soft spoken and soft-hearted.

He watches as Renji frowns deeply placing his hand on Izuru's shoulder Renji growls out lowly "You better take care of her then" he whispers before pulling away Izuru sighs in relief spending the rest of the night smiling and laughing.

A few days later a new Captain was introduced too squad 3 "Hi I'm Captain Amagai and this is Makoto Kibune he will be our new 3rd seat" with introductions done Izuru slips away relieved that everything had gone well.

A few moments later he decides to return and just as he turns someone slams into him he spins around quickly catching the person who turned out too be Rukia and they both watch as the papers she had held scatter everywhere.

"Sorry Izuru" she whispers quietly bending down once he had released her and gathering up the papers that had fallen when she had collected the papers she finally looks at Izuru with tear-filled violet eyes.

"What's wrong Rukia" he asks in concern as they begin walking towards squad 3 "Ichigo's here" she answers softly sniffling a bit as she wips the tears off of her face with the back of her hand he watches as she enters the building.

Sighing he decides to wait for Rukia "Lieutenant" someone's voice breaks him from his thoughts "3rd seat Kibune" he answers in relief nodding as Kibune continues walking in the opposite direction of himself.

"Captain Amagai I was asked too give you these" Rukia says handing him the papers before turning around and preparint to leave but she's stopped by the new Captain "Thank you miss..." he stops realizing he doesn't know her name.

"Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13" she answers before dismissing herself quickly from his presence once back outside she stops in surprise "Izuru" she calls out blushing lightly "Were you waiting for me" she asks softly.

Jumping a little at being caught Izuru blushes severely causing Rukia too giggle at his actions "Thanks Izuru for always being there" she places a light kiss on his blazing red cheek before walking away.

"I saw that Lieutenant" the voice of Makoto Kibune comes from behind him he turns and smiles before walking off to perform his duties leaving Makoto confused at his completely strange actions.

After seeing Izuru Rukia was left feeling happy and as she reaches her squad once more she had seemingly forgotten that Ichigo was even there too begin with well that is until she walked right into him.

"Oww" she says dully looking up at Ichigo only to see him scowling down at her she blinks and then the next moment he was hopping around hold his sore shin watching her walk away from him once more.

'Damn you Ichigo' she curses him silently as she walks away with tears in her eyes once more wiping away her tears she requests the rest of the day off with permission from her Captain she goes to her favorite spot in all of Soul Society.

"Izuru why don't you take the rest of the day off you keep getting distracted" his Captain's voice breaks through his thoughts dismissed for the day he goes too his favorite spot only to find it already occupied.

She feels him before she see's him "Izuru" she calls out too him from her spot on the ground as he sits down next to her sighing "Are you alright" Rukia asks him concerned for him as he continues sighing.

"Don't worry about me Rukia" he tells her after flashing her a small smile apparently his answer didn't satisfy her because soon after she was standing over him her violet eyes wide flashing with anger.

Rukia snapped standing up in her anger "Why the hell can't I worry about you after everything you've done for me I want too be there for you now" she yells out shaking her finger in front of his face angrily.

Swallowing down his fear as the petite girl in front of him stomps her foot angrily throwing a minor tantrum he decides what to do grasping her shaking arm he pulls her into his lap quickly pressing his lips too hers.

Shocked that he done that he ranger quickly melts away as she slowly responds to his gentle kiss after a few moments he pulls away leaning his forehead on hers as they both breath heavily before regaining their breaths.

After a moment of silence Rukia breaks it "Izuru why did you kiss me" she asks shyly watching him take a deep breath "It's because I like you Rukia" he confesses equally as shy as the girl currently sitting on his lap.

Before she has a chance too speak he kiss her once more lightly pulling away again before whispering in her ear "I'll alway be by your side so please say yes to being my girl" he pleads softly hugging her tightly.

Rukia says yes this time sure of her decision and hidden under the safety of the willow tree they both agree to keep their relationship secret so for the next several weeks they would sneak away to their spot.

Through the good times.

The first week they were together they spent every minute of their free time with each other never knowing that Ichigo would sometimes watch them embrace each other lovingly with jealous and hardened brown eyes.

Ichigo approached Rukia the next day "I saw you" he says simply watching her face slowly drain of color before quickly filling with anger and once more he was holding his sore shin where she had kicked.

He takes a deep breath before following after her determined too repair his broken friendship with the girl "Does he make ou happy" Ichigo asks taking her by surprise with his question "Yes he does" she answers.

The 2nd week they were together Rukia chatted happily with Izuru a sparkle in her eyes about how her and Ichigo had come to an understanding with each other and were repairing their broken friendship.

Izuru with slight jealousy in his voice asks her "Once your friendship is repaired will you leave me" his voice soft that she nearly doesn't understand his words "Never" she proclaims determinedly kissing him shyly on the lips.

Sighing in relief he kisses her back just as shyly before growing slightly bolder pulling her into his lap swiftly before she has a chance too protest and deepening the kiss hearing her gasp softly in surprise at the new feeling.

Once the 3rd week had hit Ichigo and Rukia had finally mended their friendship and herself and Izuru along with many others were seeing him off as he makes his way back to the world of the living they slip off unnoticed after he was gone.

"I'm glad your finally happy Rukia" Izurua says once they were hidden beneath the willow tree he picks her up spinning them around gently before placing her back on her feet and sitting down on the ground with her hand in his.

The 4th week they were both busy with their duties yet at the end of each day they managed too summon enough energy and meet beneath the willow but when they got their they found the spot already occupied by someone else.

They walk underneath the willow kissing and holding hands with one another until a small cough interrupts them they turn wide eyes on the intruders "Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake" they stutter blushing bright red at being caught.

they turn preparing to flee but are stopped by Captain Kyoraku "Ah no need we were just leaving ourselves" and with that the two Captains disappeared from sight rukia and Izuru let out small sighs of relief.

Their 5th week together Captain Amagai and Makoto Kibune caught them together however the duo continued on without saying anything as it wasn't their business and they weren't going too pry.

And through the bad times.

They both sigh and Rukia decides that it was time they told her brother of their relationship it would be better if Byakuya was told by them rather than hearing a made up rumor which would essentually piss Byakuya off.

Their 6th week together they spent time thinking up ways to approach the proud Kuchiki of their relationship without it ending in disaster sadly each plan was a failure until finally they realized that there was no easy way too tell Byakuya.

Their 7th week together Izuru was invited to dine with the Kuchiki's their plan was too tell Byakuya of their relationship after dinner and hope that it didn't end up in disaster for they truly loved each other.

The evening of the dinner rolled around and it was filled with small talk until finally they were finished right as Byakuya was preparing to stand Rukia filled with nervousness "I'd like too talk to you brother."

'This was it there was no going back after this' Rukia thought as he sits once more "Yes Rukia" he asks staring her down taking a deep breath she finally tells her brother "I"m in a relationship with Izuru" she says slowly.

Unnerving silence fills the room as Byakuya stares down the two sitting before him scrutinizing Izuru for a few moments before deeming him acceptable of his sisters affections "I approve" he answers before swiftly leaving the room.

Sighing in relief they slump together smiling in happiness at receiving permission from Byakuya to continue on with their relationship without worry this time Izuru kisses her gently before taking his leave as well.

The 8th week they went around telling their friends of their blossoming relationship Rukia receiving squeals from the girls and Izuru receiving slaps on the back from the men once done they slipped off too their spot under the willow tree.

So trust in me.

The 9th week they were together Izuru was sent on a mission to the world of the living "Be safe" Rukia tells him as he hugs her one last time before leaving "Rukia trust in me" whispers before stepping into the senkaimon.

"Still no word from him" Renji asks Rukia as they walk through Soul Society that evening 6 days after Izuru's departure "No" Rukia answers in a sigh as depression begins sinking it's claws deeply into the girl.

Renji's eyes soften "You realy love Izuru don't you Rukia" he asks as they come too a stop in front of the will tree he watches as Rukia looks up at it for a moment before answering his question.

"Yes Renji I love him more than anything in this world" she answers before breaking down crying in front of the tree Renji curses himself before walking over to Rukia in hopes of cheering her up and take her mind off of Izuru.

"Rukia don't cry please" Renji pleads with her as she continues too cry out her sadness in front of the willow tree "Rukia just trust in Izuru" he says Rukia's eyes widen at the words "I'm sorry Renji" she says wiping her tears.

The 10 week Rukia's depression had gotten worse for izuru had still not returned and the only thing her friends could do was pray that Izuru would return soon and that he was completely safe and unharmed.

But that was the complete opposite of what happened 3 days later an alarm sounded and all able-bodied Soul Reapers were on the ready all waiting for the gat to open and reveal the supposed intruder.

As they all wait with baited-breaths grasping their zanpaktou tightly in the tension filled silence several moments pass and finally the gates of the senkaimon open and out stumbles Izuru falling too the ground in critical condition.

Gasps break out among the soul reapers gathered there as they gaze upon Izuru knowing that this news would break Rukia's heart they shift nervously unsure of how to proceed with this new information.

A voice breaks them out of their stupor "Well don't just stand there get him too the medical relief center" Shuhei yells as they finally pick Izuru up off the ground and rush him to Captain Unohana.

Shuhei sighs 'Guess it's up too me then' he thinks before flashstepping towards the unaware Kuchiki "Rukia" he says stopping in front of her suddenly watching in slight amusement as she let's out a small shriek of fear.

He sighs before apologizing "It's Izuru" he says simply feeling slightly guilty as her now wide-violet eyes fill with tears and spill down her cheeks he apolgizes once more before leaving her alone.

'Izuru' her mind screams out as she rushes towards the Squad 4 barracks and the medical relief center hoping that what Shuhei was implying was wrong and that this was all just a simple misunderstanding on her part.

But upon arriving she's stopped by Renji who grabs her into a smothering hug and that's when she realizes that Izuru was truly injured badly and her tears that she had been holding back until now break free.

"Rukia don't cry Izuru will be fine you'll see" Renji tells her gently shushing her as her sobs reach a new octave and rise in pitch and volume and now her friends prayed that Izuru would be fine soon and cheer Rukia up.

The 11th week of their relationship Rukia refused to leave Izuru's side determined too be there for him and be the first he say when he woke up from his injure-induced coma 'Oh please wake up soon' she prayed.

The 12th week she had fallen asleep in the chair beside his bed gripping his hand lightly when he fianlly came too after a week and a half he sits up slowly groaning in pain as his muscles ache painfully he finally notices Rukia.

A small smile spreads across his lips "Rukia" he whispers gently shaking her awake "Huh waht" she mumbles grumpily before her eyes light up in happiness upon seeing him awak and sitting up in the bed.

"Izuru" she yells throwing herself onto him and nearly strangling him in an extremely tight hug "Oww" he mutters as her grip tightens and she begins sobbing into his should "It's ok Rukia I'm ok see" he whispers gently into her hair.

Her grip around him slowly loosens but she continues too cry a few minutes later Unohana and Isane walk into the room alarmed that something had happened but are surprised to see Izuru awake.

"Izuru how are you feeling" Captain Unohana asks him in her kind flowing voice "A bit sore but I suppose that's too be expected" he let's out a slightly nervous laugh under the intense gaze of the two women.

Satisfied with his answer they leave the room after telling him that he should rest for awhile longer once gone he looks down at the girl in his lap and notices she's asleep "Oh Rukia what am I to do with you" he whispers in the quiet of the room.

Their 13th week Izuru was released from the medical relief center with a small warning "too take it easy" with that in mind he clasps Rukia's hand in his own and takes her to their willow tree.

Once hidden beneath the tree Izuru sits down and pulls Rukia into his lap once she's settled comfortably he gives her a sweet and loving kiss pouring all his love for her into that one small kiss letting her know how he feels.

After a moment he pulls away and for the first time since they had gotten together he confesses his love for her "I love you Rukia" he whispered gently in her ear drawing back enough too watch her reaction.

Izuru watches as a small gasp of surprise is released and her violet eyes fill with tears he tries to console her but she shakes her head after a moment she calms down and confesses her love also "Izuru I love you please don't leave me" Rukia cries out.

A few months pass as their love for one another continues too grow one day Izuru receives a message telling him that Byakuya would like to see him in the 6th squads barracks he goes feeling a bit confused.

Blank, Emotionless gray-slated eyes meet his bright blue and Izuru let's out a small shiver of fear in the Captains presence "Sit" the man seated behind the desk orders calmly narrowing his eyes slightly daring the blonde too object.

Feeling a bit shaky Izuru slides into the chair as calmly as possible and using as much courage that he had in the moment he asks "You called for me" Izuru curses himself for leetting his voice waver in a small amount of fear.

"I called you here to discuss marriage" Byakuya states calmly watching Izuru's reaction closely 'very interesting perhaps he's serious about his relationship ship with Rukia' he mentally thinks to himself before speaking aloud once more.

"If you wish too continue being in a relationship with Rukia you have my permission to marry her but do it soon because those nobles wait for no one and they are getting impatient" He tells the blonde-haired lieutenant calmly.

"Of course I understand sir" Izuru answers letting the tension in his shoulders disappear as Byakuya dismisses him from his presence once out of the 6th squad barracks he gives a small sigh of relief.

Before continuing on with a determined expression 'I will give Rukia the best proposal' he swears vehemently to himself as he rushes from store too store looking for the perfect ring for Rukia.

As the day passes an exhausted Izuru pulls himself into one last sotre ready to give in until a ring catches his eye as he passes by the counter "I see it's caught your eye young man" the store manager speaks too Izuru.

Izurur scrutinizes it carefully before deciding that it was the perfect ring "How much for it" Izuru asks pointing at the ring after pulling his wallet out "1,100 yen" Izuru sighs in disappointment as he realizes he doesn't have enough.

The store manager takes pity on Izuru "She must be one lucky lady 800 yen take it or leave it young man" Izuru blinks in surprise at the offer and quickly takes it leaving the shop with a small smile.

With the ring hin hand he begins planning out the perfect way to propose too Rukia he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the shouts of warning until it was to late as he was sent tumbling too the ground.

Blinking in surprise at suddenly finding himself on the ground Izuru looks up to find himself staring at a giggling Rukia and Rangiku Matsumoto and immediately turns red in shame and embarrasment.

"I'...m..s..so..sorry" Izuru blurts out stuttering horribly as he jumps too his feet and runs away from the madly giggling women "Rangiku that was cruel" Rukia manages to choke out between her infectuous giggles.

"Ah come on it was just a little fun" Rangiku answers winking at Rukia as they continue on their way too squad 10 Rukia just laughs as they manage to make it too the squad without further incidents.

Once Rangiku disappears into the squad barracks Rukia focuses on finding Izuru 'which was rather easy' she thinks to herself before flashstepping too him 'the willow tree' she questions herself within her mind.

"Izuru" she calls out stepping beneath the branches only to watch in amusement as he jumps and turns wildly looking at her in mild fear upon seeing it was his beloved he calms down only slightly.

"Ru..Rukia" he stuuters out causing her too roll her eyes in mild exasperation before walking up to him "Izuru she was playing with you it was just a little prank" Rukia explains too Izuru watching him blink in surprise.

"Oh" he says calming down considerably "That was mean Rukia" Izuru says grinning mischieviously at her as he advances on the unsuspecting girl all of a sudden he pounces beginning to tickle her mercilessly.

"Izuru" she squeals out trying too wiggle her way out of his hold and away from his unrelenting fingers "Izurur I give I give" she squeals out as he continues to tickle her despite her desperate struggle and plea.

After a few minutes Izuru finally stops as Rukia breathes a sigh of relief before turning pouty lips towards him "Izuru that was me..." he cuts her off by leaning in and giving her a sweet and loving kiss.

Huffing a little in exapseration once Izuru pulls away from the kiss she gives him a small smile leaning heavily against his side as they sit in comfortable silence holding hands beneath their willow tree.

"Izuru I love you" rukia whispers gently pouring all her feelings into those simple words he gives her a bright smile kissing her gently before reciprocating the words of love "As I love you Rukia" he whispers sweetly once more.

A few more months pass and Izuru plans the perfect proposal for Rukia but a couple weeks before he planned on telling her of his marriage proposal Rukia was sent on a small mission too the world of the living.

"Rukia be safe and come back to me unharmed" Izuru whispers into her hair as he hugs her tightly before releasing his hold on her "I will" she responds kissing him gently before disappearing behind the gates of the senkaimon.

Izuru sighs wondering if this was how rukia felt when he went on his disaster of a mission several months ago before sighing once more already missing Rukia even though she had just left.

"Well Izuru guess your little plan is shot then since Rukia isn't here" Shuhei's voice breaks through his thoughts "Yeah" Izuru answers a bit upset that careful months of planning had just gone down the drain.

"Don't be so donw" Shuhei says raising an eyebrow at Izuru's somewhat uncharacteristic action 'man boy does he have it bad for her' he thinks somewhat amused at how alike they act when are parted from each other.

"Le's head too the bar it won't be good for you to sit and dwell on any of this" Shuhei says dragging izuru away from the place Rukia had disappeared and to the bar on the other side of Soul Society.

Izuru drags himself along behind Shuhei completely lost in his own thoughts once again he was so lost that he failed too notice that Shuhei had stopped only to walk into him finding himself sprawled out on the ground once more.

"Oww ugh" he groans sitting up clutching his head in agony from the painful collision with the ground 'You alright Izuru" Renji's voice breaks through his aching throbbing pain-fileed head.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in slight irritation "I'm fine" he mutters before standing up with the help of both Renji and Shuhei "I think I'll just go too my quarters" Izuru says flashstepping away before he could be stopped.

"Geez" Renji mutters to Shuhei as they watch Izuru flash-step away from them before snickering "They act so alike don't they" Renji asks "Yeah" Shuhei answers before walking into the bar.

Shaking his head in exasperation he follows Shuhei into the bar proceeding too spend the night drinking and laughing all the while thinking of his two friends Izuru and Rukia and their growing love for each other.

A week passes and Izuru continues to sulk and sink into depression "Get a grip lieutenant" Makoto Kibune scolds Izuru as he sit's at his desk sighing repetitively while working on the paperwork.

Blinking in some shock at being yelled at Izuru jumps up from his seat knocking the chair over and sending the paperwork flying in all directions off of his dest Makoto stares at Izuru with some pity in his gaze.

Heaving a sigh of depression Izuru picks up his fallen chair and sit's in it slamming his head down on the desk with a resounding crack causing the other two in the room too cringe visibly.

"Izuru why don't you take a few days off" Captain Amagai suggests kindly sighing Izuru accepts the offer standing up more picking up the scattered paperwork before quickly making his way out of the room.

"Poor Izuru" the soft voice of Ukitake breaks through their thoughts startling both men with his abrupt and silent approach chuckling at their shock filled faces Ukitake grins before disappearing once more.

Closing his eyes and sighing heavily Izuru leans against the trunk of the willow tree 'their willow tree' his mind yells vehemently as images of his Rukia 'yes his' he concludes continuously assault his mind.

Again Izuru wonders 'is this how Rukia felt when I was gone only to return injured in critical condition' he thinks about too sigh again when Renji practically pounces on him yelling in apparent happiness.

Raising an eyebrow he asks Renji to elaborate calming down somewhat but still filled with happiness Renji yells "Rukia's back" but is unprepared for the lack of reaction blinking up at Renji Izuru fills with absolute dread.

Suddenly knowing where his friends thoughts were going "She's fine with the exception of a few cuts here and there" Renji says easing the mind of Izuru who upon hearing Renji's explanation sighs in relief.

Eyes widening a smile stretching across his lips Izuru jumps up from the ground sending Renji flying off of him he runs out from beneath the willow and prepares too flashstep oly to slam into the very person he was missing.

"Rukia" he yells grabbing her in a hug kissing her sweetly and pulling her beneath the tree they profess their love for one another once again all the while neither noticing Renji slip off with a smile of happiness on his lips.

A few weeks pass and Izuru grows more determined too propose to Rukia he begins planning once more working passionately in order too spend enough time planning the perfect proposal for Rukia.

As the weeks continue to pass Rukia and Izuru grow closer and closer with each day neither knowing that the elders of the Kuchiki clan were growing impatient and pressuring Byakuya into arranging a marriage for Rukia.

Sighing deeply in irritation as the elders of the clan before him continue arguing "Enough she will marry" Byakuya having had enough speaks in a cold steely voice sending shivers down their backs at his icy tone.

Dismissed for the time being Byakuya makes his way back too the Captains quarters sending a hell butterfly to summon Izuru too his side once more to speak with the boy about proposing too Rukia sooner rather than later.

Blinking in surprise as the hell butterfly relays it's message to him before disappearing Izuru has a small feeling that the reason Captain Kuchiki was summoing him once more was because he still had not proposed too Rukia yet.

Sighing Izuru makes his way to squad 6 gaining entry upon arriving he's ushered into the Captain's room "Sit" the command comes swiftly and icily closing his eyes in slight fear izuru sit's as commanded before reopening his eyes.

Staring the blonde-haired lieutenant down "I'm sure you know why I have called you here" Byakuya speaks unable too keep the irritation out of his voice completely "I have some idea" Izuru answers in a soft voice.

Sitting up straighter in his seat "I plan on proposing soon" Izuru speaks pouring more courage he thought himself capable of hinto his words "Good see to it that it's soon" Byakuya speaks once more before dismissing him.

Dismissed from the Captain's sight Izuru breathes a sigh of relief before deciding too set his proposal plan in motion he begins eeking out Rukia only to sigh when she was absolutely no where too be found.

Resigning himself to a long day Izuru begins heading too all of Rukia's favorite spots in Soul Society even going so far as to check their willow tree only too find each one empty with still no sign of Rukia.

Eyes twitching in slight agitation Izuru stomps his foot in irritation "How hard can it be just to find one person" Izuru yells only too turn several shades of red as Rukia appears before him giggling at his expense.

Rolling his eyes at his own childishness he draws Rukia into his arms embracing her gently pressing his lips to hers in a tender loving kiss drawing a startled gasp from his lover deeping his kiss and tightening his hold.

"He's planning something" Shuhei whispers too the red-head as they watch Izuru pull away from the kiss and take a deep breath opening his mouth to speak too the black-haired girl currently warpped in his arms.

"Rukia will you join me f..." Izuru is cut off mid-sentence as Renji and Shuhei appear and drag Rukia off explaining that there was some emergency not noticing the mischievious gleams in their eyes.

Sighing Izuru heads home determined to ask Rukia no matter what the next day he climbs into bed after changing into his night clothes turning off the light he quickly falls into a deep sleep.

But the next day proved too be another disaster as each time Izuru went to ask Rukia too join him for dinner those two Renji and Shuhei would appear and drag her off always with some excuse.

For a week this went on as each day Izuru's agitation grew and grew until he finally snapped dragging Rukia off to beneath their willow tree gasping for breath "What the hell Izuru" Rukia yells.

Turning blue eyes on her Izuru swoops down stealing her lips in a soul-searing kiss stopping her from speaking further he waits until Rukia's anger abates before releasing her lips from his fierce kiss.

Blinking in shock as her lips tingle 'from the best kiss in her life' her mind supplies watching in complete surprise as Izuru falls too one knee taking her hands in his Izuru takes a deep breath before speaking.

Forgetting his plan he decides to just go for it "Rukia I love you more than anyting and I can't see myself without you by my side Rukia will you marry me" Izuru finally asks Rukia.

Shocked at the speech and proposal Rukia's violet eyes fill with tears as she chokes out a barely audible yes watching Izuru slide the ring onto her finger before standing up and pulling her into a kiss.

After a moment Izuru pulls away smiling at rukia wiping the tears from her eyes "I love you Rukia" he whispers pulling her into a hug "I love you too Izuru" Rukia chokes out leaning against his side in happiness.

To not let you fall.

Letting a gasp fall from her lips Rangiku Matsumot decides that what she had just over heard was great material for juicy gossip turning she makes her way back to her squad too finish up her paperwork.

Eyeing his lieutenant warily as she does her paperwork quickly and without complaint Captain Hitsuguya is unsure whether if someone replaced Matsumoto or if it was a godsend and she was finally taking her responsibilities seriously.

Sighing he turns away from his lieutenant glad that she was working and not slacking off as usual preparing to return too his own paperwork only to jump slightly when Matsumoto annouces she's finished quickly disappearing from the room.

Growling in irritation he turns eye twitching too her desk only to find it cleared sighing in disbelief Hitsuguya let's his head drop to his own desk in weariness groaning in misery at his lieutenants endless energy.

"We should tell brother first Izuru" Rukia says too him as they remain hidden beneath the willow tree blissfully unaware of the chaos that could only be known as the lieutenant of Squad 10 Rangiku Matsumoto.

Smiling Izuru agrees with her and together they make their way out from beneaht the tree only to walk right into the very preson they were going to find "Brother" Rukia groans in slight pain.

Staring the both of them down with his iced-glare Byakuya clears his throat slightly "I believe there is something you wished to tell me" he asks with his eyes narrowed slightly and one eyebrow raised.

Frowning in confusion Rukia looks at her brother 'what on earth is going on' Rukia thinks looking over at Izuru as he begins speaking "I proposed too Rukia we will be getting married" Izuru says with confidence.

"I trust that you will make her happy"Byakuya questions Izuru raising his spiritual pressure in slight warning gulping in fear as the warning is received "Yes sir" Izuru answers shakily.

"Good" and with that Byakuya left them to theirselves once more shaking her head at her brother "Well that went well don't you think" Rukia teased causing Izuru too roll his eyes at her in exasperation.

"Guess what Renji" Rangiku whispered to the red-head seated acroos the booth rolling his eyes Renji casually answered "What" blinking when the grin on Rangiku's lips grew larger as she leans forward slightly.

Turning red slightly as Rangiku rests her upper body across the table clearly showing off her assets Renji chokes on his water when Rangiku answers "Izuru proposed too little Rukia" she says nonchalantly.

Eyes wide Renji chokes out a "What" before jumping up from the seat in anger determined to give Izuru a piece of his mind as he storms out of the bar leaving a confused Rangiku behind.

Rukia was just heading home after splitting up with Izuru when she felt Renji's spiritual pressure spike in irritation spinning on her heels and flashstepping back in the direction she came from.

'Oh god I hope I make it' Rukia prayed as she flashstepped as fast as she could but upon arriving she realizes that she was too late as she notices Renji yelling at a slightly cowering Izuru Rukia rolls her eyes.

"Renji enough" she barks at him "but Rukia he you but I" Renji trails off noticing Rukia's expressiong and the unimpressed violet-eyed glare "No but's now leave Izuru alone" Rukia snaps harshly before sighing.

Softening her expresion "Look Renji we love each other we are getting married" she explains bluntly "Fine but if he hurts you I'll kick his ass" Renji swears before trudging off seemingly depressed Rukia sighs in exhaustion.

Watching his long time friend flashstep off into the distance Izuru turns to his fiance only too find her gone as well deciding to leave it till the morning Izuru makes his way to his lieutenants quarters.

"Really he proposed too her" Shuhei asks the red-haired man sitting on the couch opposite himself "Yeah" Renji answers hanging his head in depression as the news sinks in completely.

Shaking his head at Renji Shuhei asks "don't you want to see Rukia happy Renji" at this question Renji's head snaps up "of course I do" Renji answers vehemently before sighing once more.

"Well what's the problem then" Shuhei asks brows furrowed in confusion "It's just that if Rukia marries Izuru she'll have more responsibilities" Renji answers sighing defeated once he voiced his thoughts.

Several months pass until the day they came together comes one more and as Izuru and Rukia sit beneath the willow tree they decide with careful planning that the willow tree is where they wished too be married.

With all their plans complete for the wedding ceremony a few weeks pass before a thought enters Rukia's mind eyes wide at having forgotten Ichigo and the others Rukia begins panicking.

Feeling her distressed reiatsu from several distances away Izuru wonders what could have caused Rukia to panic so suddenly dismissing himself from his captains side Izuru slips off too find his distressed fiance.

"Rukia" he calls out to her watching with some mild amusement as she let's out a scream of fear from his sudden appearance momentarily forgetting her panic Rukia pokes his stomach in slight anger.

"Izuru you jerk" she huffs out in mild anger striking him repeatedly before being overcome with giggles Izuru shakes his head in amusement at Rukia's various mood changes.

Inquiring Izuru asks Rukia "what had you so panicked earlier" blinking her violet eyes at him she suddenly remembers her previous worry "I forgot too invite Ichigo and the others" she whispers crestfallen at forgetting her friends.

"Don't worry Rukia I invited them for you" Izuru consoles Rukia smiling softly "Oh Izuru thank you" Rukia says bouncing back from her depressive mood tackling Izuru into a hug and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Shaking his head once more Izuru returns to his lieutenant duties slipping into the office once more nodding at his Captains unasked question sitting down and finishing up his paperwork for the day.

"Ichigo" Orihime asks soflty as her boyfriend stares down with wide eyes at the card he currently held tightly in his hand "Ichigo" she asks once more when he remains silent unmoving and slack-jawed.

A moment passes before he passes the care too her closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose trying to ward off the migraine that had formed the moment he began reading the car.

Orihimie gasps softly as she reads the contents of the card silently figuring that this is what must of stunned him "Are we going" she inquires soflty "Yes" Ichigo sighs out causing Orihime too squeal in excitement.

An entire year passes unti lthe day finally came the Soul Reapers of the Seireitei gathered in front of he beautfiul weeping willow tree that was a multitude of colors during the crisp Autumn day.

Izuru shifted nervously in front of the altar silently worrying that Rukia would suddenly change her mind and not wish to be wed too him Shuhei his best man smacks him slightly on the back of his head.

Whispering lowly so only Izuru would hear "She's not going to chang her mind so suck it up and be a man" he says fiercely too his friend before straightening once more as the music begins.

Izuru's breath catches as Rukia walks down the isle glowing with happiness as her eyes catch his "she beautiful" his mind whispers as she comes to a stop beside him and placing her small hand in his.

The ceremony passed quickly as they said their vows too one another causing most of the audience to weep at their love for one another and as the words "you may kiss your bride" were finally spoken.

Izuru turned too Rukia and pulled her into a passionate kiss before pulling away "I now pronouce you man and wife" they slip off to their new home and profess their love for one another once more.

A few weeks pass as the excitement of the marriage dies down as Rukia and Izuru settle into a daily routine as they take their duties of the kira clan as the head of the house as Lord and Lady Kira.

Once released from their Soul Reaper duties for the evening Rukia feeling worn out and exhausted head to bed early one evening causing Izuru too worry for her well-being he quickly follows.

"Ugh" Rukia groans sitting up slowly holding her pounding head a few minutes pass and she lays down in relief only to throw herself out of the bed and rush into the bathroom and throw up groaning in agony.

Sensing something off Rukia realizes what it is Izuru makes his way into the bathroom "What's wrong" he asks "I'm pregnant" she receives no answer as Izuru passes out cold on the floor Rukia sighs.

For I will always be by your side.


End file.
